Rydianna loveies
by FaberryLover
Summary: You know the drill


As I walked into class today I saw her, the new kid. She was in a grey shirt and black skinny jeans, her shoes were black and white high tops and the bottom of her skinny jeans legs went inside the shoe. She had her head down and class was about to start so I couldn't just stand here waiting for her to look up, I walked over to her and sat in the seat next to her, pulling out a pen and my notebook. When class started I opened up my notebook and started writing what the teacher said. I kept my eye on her, waiting for her to look up, but all she did was draw on her arm.

She was drawing a little pattern on her left arm so I knew she was a righty. Before she looked up I took a note on her other features, her hair was a dark with a blonde strip. It looked about shoulder length, maybe a bit lower. She seemed to have a tomboyish style, but I assumed it also revolved around dark colors. So I guessed she was a little on the dark side, but I guess it could also mean that darker colors suited her better.

It was about more than halfway into class that the teacher called on her to answer the question. My stomach tightened into a knot and my breathing slowed, I was gonna get to see what this new girl looked like. As she raised her head I made sure I had my eyes on her, when I could see her face I held back a gasp. She was way different then what I thought she would look like, she had snake bites which suited her perfectly and an eyebrow piercing that look incredible. She also had scars on her face, on long one down her right eye, one across her cheek, a few that looked like they were dog bites (some of these were where her neck meets her shoulder) and two that go down her mouth. Her nose looked a bit crooked like she was in fights, but it wasn't that bad.

Her eyes, their color, it sent shivers down my spine. They were a dark, but ever so pain filled, brown, she looked over at me, right in the eye and I felt like they pierced right into my soul.

Once she finished answering the question she looked back down, her face once again covered by her hair. She goes back to drawing on her arm, finishing the pattern, and after that. I just look to the front, and think over her features, remembering them. Keeping them in the back of my mind. Then, before I know it, class is over, and she is the first to leave.

* * *

I ran after her in the halls, wondering if I should call her name. She slowed down as she neared her locker. That is when I caught up to her, "uh, hey. You're the new girl right?" I said, "yes, I am, who wants to know?" she turned and faced me "oh, it is you, the pretty boy from English" she smirks. I can feel the small blush rise on my cheeks "yeah, I guess you could say that. So the teacher said your name was, Trina? Sorry, I can't hear him that well" I start rambling on, "Pretty boy, you are rambling man. The name is Evianna, and your right, that damn teacher needs to speak up!" she yell, I chuckle "so what is _you're _name pretty boy?" she asks. "The names Ryder" she smirks again "eh, I like pretty boy better" I smirk also "well then, you can keep calling me that." I say feeling more at ease talking to the girl. "Well, I was gonna call you it anyways. But it is good to have your approval...I guess" I stood there as Evianna grabbed her things and threw her jacket on "what are you doing?" I asked "well...I am ditching the rest of school...you wanna join? We can have fun around the town!" I stand there thinking it over for a few moments before the words fall form my mouth, me being unable to stop them "sure, lets go" and before I can take it back she grabs my hand "great!" and just like that...I am nothing but a puddle. How could I have known this girl for such a short time make me have a crush on her. I sigh "let me go get my stuff" we walk down to my locker being extra careful not to get caught and I grab my stuff throwing my jacket on. Once that is done we leave the campus and we start walking around the town just having a good time, and after that, I walk her to her house and "what did I tell you, it was fun right?!" I chuckle "yeah, it actually was." I smile "well maybe we can do it again, and next time. We could call it a date" she smirks and before I know it, she is leaning up and pecking me on the lips. "uh...yeah...we should" I nod my head and smile happily. Once she is inside, I walk home, fall onto my bed, and just lie there smiling.


End file.
